Heartache and Happiness
by AwesomestPerson
Summary: After the Giant War Chiron decided that Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Leo should finish off high school. All's well except that Leo can't stop thinking about a certain girl stuck on an island. And he'll do anything to get her back and off the island. I don't own anything! Cover art by Viria! Pleaz read! Romance/Humor/Adventure
1. Prologue

Nobody ever thought that cinnamon would make Leo cry. Yet, that's exactly what happened.

* * *

It all started that morning. After the Giant War, where everyone had successfully survived, Chiron wanted the seven to have a life as normal as possible. That meant the seven would have to act like mortals, and go to school. High school, to be exact. Chiron all wanted them to settle down and finish whatever remaining years in high school they had left, and then possibly go off to college and get a job and whatever. They would all take camp's van in the morning and go off to Goode High, and in the afternoon come back to camp and continue the day. The plan was perfect, expect that Frank and Hazel had decided to go back to Camp Jupiter. So that means only 5 of the seven were going. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Leo. It happened at breakfast time. The rest of the seven decided to have a sleepover at Percy's house. They had a sleepover the day before the first day of school, so today, Paul was driving everyone instead of them going in a camp van. They all woke up and went to eat breakfast. Jason always puts cinnamon in his cereal (Don't ask. Long story) and Leo was sitting right next to him. While Jason was pouring his cinnamon in, Leo happened to smell it. And this is where our wonderful story starts.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Pleaz review and tell me! I'll be posting the first chapter soon! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

Leo's POV

I groaned and rolled over, squinting at the sunlight coming from the window. _Where am I? _I looked to my right to see Jason snoring with his mouth slightly opened. Then I remembered. We were at a sleepover at Percy's house. I'm surprised Percy's still my friend even after me blowing up New Rome. He sure was angry at that. Talk about first impressions…

I suddenly heard footsteps outside the door. Someone knocked on the door a couple of times. "Hey guys?" It was Piper. "You need to get up. First day of school!"

Jason groaned and rolled over. "Five more minutes, Pipes."

Piper let out an exasperated sigh. "No Jason. You have to get up NOW. Paul's driving us. Remember? And if you guys don't get up, I'll have to use Charmspeak."

Percy shot out of bed do fast, it was a miracle he didn't fall on me. Was that guy awake the whole time? Sneaky, sneaky.

Jason sat up and yawned. "We're up. No need to threaten us."

"Good. Hurry up." She said and we heard her leave.

Percy snorted. "Says the gender that takes the longest to get ready." **(I don't actually believe this. I'm a girl too.)**

Jason and I laughed and we all high-fived. Well, if you can high-five with 3 people.

I grinned. "Come on. Let's get ready. Before the girls come back."

* * *

I entered the kitchen and saw that Percy and Annabeth were already there. Sucking each other's faces off of course.

I groaned. "Cut the PDA. I think I'm gonna hurl." Okay, I wasn't _actually_ going to hurl, but I did make fake gagging noises.

They broke apart, both of their faces flushed and them breathing heavily. Annabeth tried to glare at me, but failed miserably. "Shut up!"

I started cracking up. Seriously, seeing the mighty Annabeth Chase blushing was funny. Percy opened his mouth to say something but just then Jason and Piper walked in. Following them was Sally and Paul. We all stopped arguing as soon as they walked in. Sally raised an eyebrow at us. Percy shook his head indicating that everything was fine. Sally just rolled her eyes and went to make pancakes. I liked Sally. She was cool and was also the closest thing to a mom I would ever have again.

I sat down at the table. Percy, Piper, and I were eating pancakes. Jason and Annabeth were eating cereal. Why have cereal when there are delicious pancakes? I don't get those two. All of a sudden I smelled it. The very familiar scent of it. Cinnamon. It reminded me of her. Calypso. The smell triggered so many memories. It hurt just to think about it. My eyes were threatening to spill tears. But I couldn't cry. Not in front of everybody else anyways. That would be dead embarrassing. I really didn't need everyone's pity. I hated that more than anything. The people who actually express the pity never know how it actually feels. But I couldn't keep it in. The tears started to fall. I was crying- but silently. I kept my head down. Nobody noticed. But it wasn't long before the silent crying turned to audible sniffles, and the sniffles turned into sobs. Heart wracking sobs.

Everyone looked up at the table. Piper said in a worried voice, "Leo? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I was only able to shake my head. I was right. This was dead embarrassing. I raised my head to see everyone looking at me with a shocked expression. After all, nobody ever saw Leo Valdez cry. I was the guy that was always smiling and cracking a joke. I glanced quickly at the cinnamon jar. I was sure nobody noticed. But I was wrong. I couldn't take this anymore. I quickly got up and left the room. I then went inside the bedroom where I slept in last night. I walked towards the bookshelf. I quickly pushed it aside. Yup. I had a built a secret little room behind the bookshelf. Nobody knew about it except for me. After climbing into the room, I closed the bookshelf. I curled into a ball on the cold "floor" and continued to cry.

* * *

**That chapter was extremely sucky. Forgive me children. Pleaz review and tell me what you think! Bye! :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Piper's POV

The room was silent after Leo left. Dead silent. I was scared. Leo NEVER acted like this. What happened? I was worried for him. After all, I was his best friend. I noticed how he had looked at the cinnamon jar. Was cinnamon the thing that had made him cry?

"Is it because of the cinnamon?" Jason asked, voicing my thoughts.

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably. She looked extremely worried too. "I think so. What happened to him? He has been seeming down lately."

I spoke up, "He's been acting weird ever since he came back from Malta."

Percy frowned. "Malta? When did we go to Malta?"

I took a deep breath. "When we were on the Argo 2 and you guys were in… you-know-where… Khione decided to come ambush our ship. She was supporting Gaea. She came and blasted Leo off the ship. Then she froze everyone. I fought her and luckily the bomb she had, I threw it far away before it blew up the ship. Leo though, we don't know where he went after he was blasted off, but it's obvious he met someone. He isn't himself after we met up with him in Malta." I finished. Annabeth was doing some serious thinking. Percy had a dumbfounded expression on his face. Jason had a pained expression on his face.

Annabeth started talking. "What do we do now?"

I sighed. "Pretend it never happened. Knowing Leo, he's probably VERY embarrassed."

Everyone nodded. Just then Sally and Paul walked in. They had been in their bedroom discussing something. More like IMing Chiron telling him that we were safe.

Paul grabbed his keys. "Come on, guys. To the car! Wait, where's Leo?"

"He went to get his backpack." Percy said, lying smoothly.

Sally held up a red backpack. "You mean this one?"

Percy blushed. "I meant… he…um…" he trailed off, blushing even harder.

Sally smiled. "It's okay. I don't need to know anything."

Annabeth shook her head. "Seaweed Brain. Hey Piper, you wanna come with me to go get him?"

I nodded. We walked towards Percy's room, where the boys had slept in last night. I knocked on the closed door. "Leo? Are you in there? We have to go to school. Paul's waiting." I waited for an answer. Nothing.

I looked at Annabeth. She just shook her head and opened the door. We searched the entire room, calling his name, but we couldn't find him. As we walked out of the room, Annabeth started talking. "Where is he? He didn't run away again, did he?"

"Nope," said a voice behind us, "I'm right here."

Annabeth jumped. She whirled around and punched the person in the stomach. The person groaned and clutched his stomach. It was then when we realized that the person was Leo.

Annabeth gasped. "Leo! I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you! I'm so sorry!"

Leo winced and straightened. "It'd be nice if you didn't hurt people that startle you. That's a really bad habit Owl Head."

Owl Head was Leo's nickname for Annabeth. Just then Percy and Jason rushed into the room.

Jason grinned. "Hey! We were wondering where **(alliteration!) **you were."

Percy stared. "What happened?"

Annabeth blushed. I rolled my eyes. "Well, you see, Leo being the idiot he is, decided to scare Annabeth and I and let's just say Annabeth's punch landed on a certain stomach."

Percy nodded. "Typical, Wise Girl. Throwing punches at people who scare you. Well come on. Paul's waiting."

* * *

I stared at the huge high school in front of us. I'd never been to an actual high school, seeing as how I was stuck at the Wilderness School for a long time.

Percy shifted restlessly. "Oookay then. Let's go."

So we walked in. When we walked in and made our way down the halls, everyone stopped talking and stared at us. This was so embarrassing. Like, really people? Go on with your pathetic little lives and leave us alone! Didn't your parents ever teach you that it's rude to stare? What is wrong with mortals these days?! I already get enough stares when people find out that I'm Tristan Mclean's daughter. I looked over at Leo who was walking right next to me, and opened my mouth to comment on the staring, but I never got the chance. Because just then, Leo bumped into someone. It was a someone who was taller and meaner than him. But the someone was shorter than Jason and Percy, which was a good thing. The someone was a boy. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes. But he had an ugly look on his face. To sum it all up, the boy looked like a bully. I heard Percy growl at the boy. Did he know him?

Leo scowled. "Watch where you're going." That comment made the rest of us stop.

In a flash the boy had Leo pinned up against the lockers. Percy and Jason surged forward, ready to fight this guy, but Leo shook his head. The rest of the people in the hallway had stopped whatever they had been doing and had started forming a crowd around us.

The bully pressed Leo even harder. I heard Annabeth make a squeak of protest. The bully spoke in a soft and dangerous voice, "Say that again."

Leo smirked. I was shocked. How could Leo be smirking? Then Leo put his finger near the hem of the bully's shirt. And then he lit his finger on fire, and touched his finger to the bully's shirt. I heard Annabeth gasp and knew she had seen it too. Jason and Percy had seen it also. I looked around at the mortals and realized that they hadn't seen it because Leo positioned his hand in a way it was only intended for us, meaning Annabeth, Jason, Percy, and me, to see.

"I'll say it again. I said, watch where you're going. Oh, and you're shirt's on fire." Leo said in an "innocent" voice.

The bully looked down. Than his eyes widened in surprise. "What the-'' The bully roared and let go of Leo. I grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him off the floor. The bully was jumping up and down, yelling. "I'LL KILL YOU NEW KID!"

Leo laughed. "I'd rather get killed by my teacher in math. Oh that reminds me! I have to get to class! Tata! Run guys!" And with that, we all took off, racing down the hall, towards our first classes.

* * *

**So how was it? I tried to do how Leo would actually act when there is a bully. Was it good? And why did Percy growl at the bully? Do they know each other from before? You'll find out in the next chapter! Pleaz review! Bye! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

After walking down a hallway for some time, we separated. The girls down the left hallway and all the boys down the right hallway. All of us reached our math class before the bell rang.

I frowned. "Where should we sit?"

Leo shrugged. "Near the front. The back means more bullies."

"That was something you pulled back there Sloan." I said as we made our way to 3 seats in the front.

Jason looked confused. "Wait. So you know the bully from before?"

I nodded grimly. "Yeah. Back in seventh grade, he used to bully me and Tyson. Then at the end of the year, we had a run in with cannibal giants. Sloan blamed that on me, and made it look like I had caused an explosion. Oh yeah! Annabeth came just in time to stab a giant in the back and then she punched Sloan in the face because he had been bullying me."

Leo looked awed. "She punched that guy in the face?"

I grinned. "Yup. It was pretty funny."

Jason snorted. "So was the thing you did earlier, actually repeating what you said and then lighting his shirt on fire. And then you said in an "innocent" voice, 'Your shirt's on fire'. Man that was hilarious! You should have seen his face!"

Leo laughed. "He deserved it."

I started to laugh too. "He really did."

Just then the teacher walked in. She had dyed blonde hair and cold blue eyes. She had a smile on that just screamed "Fake!" She had on a bright pink cardigan and shirt. She also had on really short shorts. It was obvious this woman was just out of college. Then the teacher started talking. "Hello students. Look, I know I'm supposed to act all professional like, but that is sooo last century. We _are_ going to learn, but I'm not like all the other teac-'' She was cut off because of Leo. Leo had decided to prop up his legs on the teacher's desk. He was leaning back with his hands behind his head. But that wasn't all. He was whistling and looking out the window like he didn't care. Which was exactly right.

The teacher glared at him. "Get your feet off my desk."

Leo turned his gaze away from the window to stare at the teacher. "No can do, teacher."

The teacher glared at him some more. "My name is Ms. Tucker. And I AM the teacher, which means I can give you detention."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna give me detention just for relaxing myself?" But then he shrugged. "Fine have it your way, _Ms. Tucker._" He took his feet off the desk.

But Ms. Tucker wasn't done. "What's your name?"

Leo smirked. "My name? I am Leo Valdez, King of Supreme Awesomeness and Being Able to Annoy People."

Ms. Tucker's lips curled. "Well Leo Valdez, it looks like you've landed yourself in deten-'' But she was interrupted again.

The door burst open to reveal a boy that we had met earlier. Matt Sloan. Leo gave a groan beside me and Jason sighed. I understood. The last thing any of us needed was another bully. Well, technically he was the same bully, but whatever.

Matt grinned. "Sorry I'm late. I was… uh… fixing something." My eyes traveled down to the hem of his shirt, which was blackened and burned. I heard Jason snicker. He had seen it too.

Ms. Tucker glared at him. "Detention. What's your name?"

Matt glared back at the teacher. "Matt Sloan."

Ms. Tucker looked around the room. "Well Matt, you can sit behind…" Her eyes then landed on me. "What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson ma'am." I said, attempting to be polite. She came to stand in front my desk. Then she started to twirl a lock of her hair, "flirtatiously". I nearly threw up. My math teacher was flirting with me? Disgusting. I wish Annabeth was here. She would have set this teacher straight. Plus, seeing Annabeth mad is cute… okay, getting off topic here.

Ms. Tucker smiled. "Well Matt. It looks like you can sit behind Mr. Jackson here." After Matt sat down behind me, Ms. Tucker winked at me and returned to her desk. Jason and Leo snickered. I shot them both a glare to shut them up.

Ms. Tucker sighed. "Okay then. Get out those idiotic textbooks. We're just gonna do review problems for the rest of class. Turn to page 59 and complete all 45 problems…" I zoned out after that. I stared at the problems. I really wish Annabeth was here. She could have helped me. She could have…. Soon I was daydreaming about Annabeth. I was so lost in thought, I didn't notice the first spitball on my head. Or the second, or the third. I was only snapped out of my reverie when a slap landed on the back of my head.

"OW!" I yelled and whirled around to see a snickering Matt. Which got me VERY mad.

"What do you want Sloan?" I growled.

Matt smiled smugly. "So how you been Jackson? Haven't seen you in a long time."

I glared at him. "Still bullying helpless kids? That's just plain pathetic."

He smirked. "They _deserve _to be bullied. You should watch your back Jackson. You're next."

I opened my mouth to retort but Jason beat me to it. "You're sick. Bullying people for the fun of it. Why don't you actually go do something _useful_?"

Matt turned to look at him. "Who are you? Another one of Jackson's loser friends? Figures." Then he burst out laughing like that was the funniest thing in the world.

I saw Leo scowl. _Oh no. _I thought. _Don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say anyth-_

"Of course you'd know the definition of loser. You are one, aren't you?" Leo spat out at Matt.

Matt whirled around. I groaned. So much for my praying to keep him silent so he wouldn't draw any attention to himself.

Matt narrowed his eyes. "_You." _

Leo looked nervous. "Yeah, me." Then Leo grinned. "Did you like your barbecued shirt? I can add another one to the plate! How about barbecued pants? Or even better! Barbecued boxers! Or…" he trailed off noticing the look on Matt's face.

"You're dead." Matt snarled.

Leo shrugged. "I'd like to see you try." Matt looked pretty shocked that Leo wasn't scared.

Jason shifted uncomfortably. "Um, Leo? That's not the smartest thing to say."

Matt sneered. "You should listen to your loser friend. All you guys are pathetic. Thinking that you can take me down in a fight. Who do you think you are? Heroes?" He burst out laughing. If only he knew how right that was.

Leo looked amused. "Yeah actually."

Matt stopped laughing. He looked pretty angry now. "What? So you actually think you CAN take me down in a fight? Fine. Let's see how good you are after school today. Near the dumpsters."

Leo grinned. "Yeah! Good idea!"

"WHAT?!" Jason yelled. Even Matt looked shocked. But before any of us could say anything, the bell rang.

"Homework's whatever you didn't finish!" Ms. Tucker yelled. Then she caught my eye and winked at me- again. I turned my head so that I didn't have to see her HIDEOUS face anymore. I walked behind Leo and Jason towards our lockers. Jason was yelling at Leo.

"Really Leo? That's your stupidest idea yet. Agreeing to fight _Matt Sloan_? How do we know you won't be in the hospital by the end of today?"

Leo looked annoyed. I couldn't blame him. "I didn't end up in the hospital this morning, did I? Why do you care anyways?"

"No offense Leo, but you aren't exactly the _fighting type_. Plus, you're my _best friend_. Why shouldn't I worry?"

Before Leo could say anything, the girls appeared.

I grinned. "Hey Wise Girl! Guess what? Math class today was a nightmare."

She laughed her beautiful laugh. "Isn't it always for you Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah, but today was even worse!" I put my arm around her shoulder.

She raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"My math teacher was flirting with me." I admitted.

Annabeth stopped in her tracks to glare at me. "She did WHAT? How old is she?" I could tell by the look on her face, she was planning on murdering my teacher.

I sighed. "She's just out of college. Oh, and guess what? Matt Sloan is the guy that bullied Leo in the hall today. He sits behind me in math."

Jason laughed. "And guess what happened today with Matt Sloan, Pipes?"

"What?" Piper asked. Jason told her and Piper blew up at Leo, she was angrier that Jason. They both started yelling at Leo. People were staring at us as we walked down the hall. And with that, we all walked towards our next class.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

People usually think that since I'm Athena's child, I love school and learning. Which is true! I do love school and learning. But today, more than anything, I wanted to get out of school, and cuddle up with Percy in his cabin at Camp Half-Blood. After my first class, science, whereas Percy had math, I had every other class with Percy. All throughout it, we had to endure stares and whispering. It was extremely annoying. So naturally, I left English class feeling pretty pissed. I went to my locker to get my lunch. Yay, lunch! Where we get to endure more stares! Awesome! Please note the sarcasm. But overall, I was actually kinda relieved it was lunch. It meant a break from classes.

I caught up with Piper, who was walking with Jason. "Hey Piper." I said, smiling.

She smiled back. "Hey Annabeth."

We walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria, silently.

Once we reached the cafeteria, I immediately saw Percy and Leo at a table. They waved their hands, calling, "Over here!"

Piper and I burst out laughing. Jason just grinned. We all walked over to the table. I sat down next to Percy.

I smiled. "Hey, Seaweed Brain."

He smirked. "Hey Wise Girl." Then, he started to lean in. I leaned in too.

"And the PDA begins." I heard Leo snicker. I rolled my eyes. That boy could be SO immature sometimes. We kept on leaning in until our lips touched. The kiss was soft and gentle. That's what I love about Percy's kisses. He was always gentle.

I heard a screech and we broke apart. Then an angry voice yelled, "What the HELL do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?" Percy groaned and glared at the person who had said that. I whirled around to see a girl that had WAY too much makeup on, and wore slutty clothes. She had her hands on her hips and she was glaring at me.

I scoffed. "YOUR boyfriend? Excuse me! Percy is my boyfriend, NOT yours."

The girl scowled even more. Percy was giving her a death glare. "Go away Leena." He snapped. "Annabeth is my girlfriend. I'd never date a slut like you."

"Ohhh, BURN!" Leo whispered. I rolled my eyes.

Leena sneered. "Why date THAT bitch, when you could date me?" She was gesturing to her body. It was absolutely disgusting. But that wasn't what got me mad. In a flash I was up and had her in a head lock.

"I am not," I growled, "a bitch." She whimpered. But somehow, she managed to punch me in the stomach. I gasped and let go. I recovered and punched her square in the face. And that was when all Hades broke loose. It soon turned into a VERY violent fight. We were both punching, kicking, hitting, and clawing at each other. I didn't stop, only punched Percy when he tried to pull me off.

We didn't stop until we heard an angry, booming voice, "ENOUGH! UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR!" Everyone turned their heads to see a very angry man. I recognized him as the principal. Styx! We were in serious trouble now. He was glaring at me and Leena. "You two, come with me." We started following him towards his office. I don't care if I get in trouble. I've been through worse. Oh no. That sounds very un-Athena like. I'm supposed to be smart! Why did I decide to fight her? But right now, I was a little too angry to think about that. I knew for sure, that I wasn't done with Leena the Bitch yet.

* * *

**Oh no! Annabeth has gotten into a fight and Leo has agreed to fight with Matt Sloan. All the while he has been thinking of ways he could save Calypso! Piper and Jason are angry at Leo for agreeing to the fight and Percy seriously hates Leena's guts. What's going to happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Pleaz review! Bye! :D **


	5. Sorry Guys!

**Okay. First off, I am TERRIBLY SORRY that I haven't updated in such a long time! I got the WORST case of writer's block and on top of that, the computer which I worked on, for some reason the mouse kept on freezing, so I couldn't do anything. **

**Now, I'm working on the other computer, and what sucks is that I had to REWRITE this chapter! Not to mention 7****th**** grade has started, and we're getting a TON of homework. **

**I really am sorry to all of you who are reading my other story, The Love/Hate Relationship. I haven't updated in the LONGEST time. My first priority is this story, unfortunately. But I should update it sometime soon.**

**For those of you, who haven't read that story, go check it out! It's a Tratie story. Anyways, Life has been totally painful. Yup, those are my excuses. Feel free to cuss at me all you want in your reviews for leaving you for so long. I deserve them. Oh, btw, I am currently writing Chapter 4 for this story! It SHOULD be up before Halloween, or during Halloween. I will also TRY, (keyword there being try,) to get this chapter up soon! So sorry guys, I'll make it up to you! At least, I'll TRY! Bye guys!**


	6. Chapter 4

Jason's POV

The room was silent after the girls left. No one talked. Eventually, people started talking again. The cafeteria was full of people staring at us and whispering. I sighed. Typical, mortals. Lunch ended pretty quickly after that. We were all silent as we walked to our next class, Greek. `I studied the faces of everyone else. Leo had a weird look on his face like he was trying to figure out something hard. A math problem for instance. I didn't get what was with him, but I wanted to find out. Percy and Piper looked pretty worried. I did too. I mean, come on! Annabeth, straight A student, has never gotten into trouble, and daughter of Athena, got into a fight with a mortal girl? Astonishing. No, even that was an understatement. I was so busy thinking that I didn't know where I was going and bumped into a person. A girl person. The girl ended up dropping all of her books. Horrified, I bent down to help her pick up her books. The girl was small, maybe about 14, and had wavy black hair and blue eyes from what I could tell. I don't know why, but she looked a little familiar.

After standing up and giving her all her books, I said, "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going, so I bumped into you." I didn't know what had gotten into me. Me, Jason Grace son of Jupiter, part of the Roman Legion, well, used to be anyways, had bumped into someone. Sure to some people it might not have been such a big deal, but I'm not usually clumsy. And if you've bumped into a stranger before and have made them drop all their stuff, you know what I mean. I looked around to see that the other 3 had disappeared. I looked back to the girl, who was hugging her books close to her chest and was staring at the floor. Why did she look so familiar?

The girl shrugged. "It happens. I'm not mad. Are you new here?" She raised her head and looked at me curiously. Those eyes looked REALLY familiar. I had seen them somewhere before.

Realizing that I was staring, I snapped out of my reverie. "Yeah, I'm new. I'm with Percy Jackson." I had a feeling that everyone here probably knew Percy from last year, before he disappeared. I remember Annabeth mentioning once that he went to Goode.

The girl smiled. "Yeah, I know. I saw you this morning and at lunch. I saw what Annabeth did to Leena today. Is she like that all the time?" We both started walking towards our next class. I don't know why she was following me, but I figured that she had class near me or something.

I laughed. "No, only when people insult her. Annabeth's really nice once you get to know her."

The girl nodded. "Oh. I guess now everyone knows that Percy was right."

I frowned. "What do you mean? Right about what?"

The girl smiled slightly. "Last year, Leena was always hitting on Percy. Percy would tell her that he had a girlfriend named Annabeth, but no one believed him. Rumors were even floating around that he was gay, and was just creating her up."

I blinked. "Oh." That sounded like a certain son of Hades that I know. Except that he **_used_** to be like that. Not anymore.

We walked in respectful silence. As we were walking, I realized that I didn't know her name. "Hey, what's your name? You never told me."

She smiled. "My name is Alyssa. Alyssa Snow Winston. Or you can call me Snow. Or Alyss. Whatever works for you. And I know you're Jason Grace."

"Oh, okay. Nice name. Alyssa." I smiled slightly. Before I knew it, I was at my Greek class. I walked in with Alyssa trailing behind me. I guess she had Greek too. I walked to the back of the classroom to see Leo sitting in front of Percy and Piper sitting next to Percy. I went over to sit next to Piper. I kissed her on the cheek before sitting down.

She glared at me disapprovingly. "Jason, where have you been? One more minute and you would have been late." Leave it to Piper to keep track of stuff like that. Percy and Leo were involved in conversation, so I guess they didn't notice.

I sighed. "I bumped into someone and made them drop all their books. I stopped to help them." I looked around to introduce Alyssa, but she had disappeared.

Piper smiled. "Okay. Excuse accepted."

Just then the Greek teacher walked in. She was short and squat. And looked very mean. She had bleached blonde hair that was in a bun and icy cold blue eyes. Not pleasant. Glaring at all of us, she took out a pair of glasses, like mine, and set them on the bridge of her nose. She glared at all of us.

Then clearing her throat she began to speak. "As you all know, this is Mythology Class, or better known to you as Greek. We won't just be studying just Greek mythology though. We'll be studying many other cultures too. By the way, my name is Mrs. Dum. Which is spelled D-U-M." She glared at all of us, as if daring us to laugh or say anything. She didn't know Leo. Or Percy, either. Both of them were snickering and making jokes about being dumb. They weren't doing it very quietly either.

Mrs. Dum (I couldn't help snickering too) slowly turned her head towards Leo and Percy. Her eyes flashed dangerously. I started to get a sneaking suspicion that she probably wasn't a mortal.

She was still glaring at them and said, "And you too young men are…?" She was starting to creep me out more and more.

Leo smiled his impish grin and stated, "I, dear Mrs. _Dum_, am the Ultimate Repair Boy." I rolled my eyes. It's a miracle with his cocky attitude that Leo hasn't gotten detention yet.

Percy cleared his throat. "And I am Awesome Water Boy."

Mrs. Dum smiled creepily. "I'd suggest that you too shut your mouths before you two get detention." Then, surprisingly, ignoring both of them, she started the lesson.

"As you all know the Greek gods lived in a mountain called Mount Olympus. They had an Olympian council that consisted of 12 gods and goddesses. The king of the gods was Zeus, also known as Jupiter in Roman form." She paused.

Piper threw a glance at me and smirked. "Didn't know you had an all famous, powerful dad, Sparky."

I glared at her. "Shut up." Piper can be REALLY annoying at times, but I still love her.

Mrs. Dum continued. "Zeus was god of the sky and ocean. He was…. Yes, Mr, um, Jackson?"

Percy was giving her a death glare. "You've got it all wrong. Poseidon was god of the ocean, and seas. Not Zeus. I bet I can even speak Greek better than you." Oh, no. Percy was getting mad, and cocky. This could land him in trouble. But then again, we've been through worse.

Mrs. Dum glared at Percy. "Oh, really? Why don't you demonstrate in front of the class? With Ms. Mclean? Ms. Mclean, you _do_ know Greek right?"

Piper glares at the teacher. What was this? A glaring contest? "I'm half Greek and half Cherokee. But I CAN speak Greek." Piper was seriously going to pay later when the popular girls made fun of her heritage.

Mrs. Dum's lip curled. "Alright then. Both of you come up and demonstrate in front of the class."

Percy and Piper both went to the front of the class. I couldn't really understand Greek, so Leo translated for me.

Percy started off first. "Δεν είναι αυτή τόσο χαζή?"(Translation: Isn't she so dumb?")

Piper laughed. "Ναι , αυτή είναι . Πώς το έκανε να πάρει αυτή τη δουλειά?" (Yes, she is. How did she get this job?")

Percy grinned. "Μάλλον ψέματα για τα πάντα. Δεν ξέρει τίποτα. Μετά από όλα, αυτή είναι Dum. (She probably lied about everything. She doesn't know anything. After all, she is _Dum_.)

Mrs. Dum was looking back and forth between them. It was obvious that she couldn't understand a thing.

Piper snickered. "Ναι, όπως Dum ως πισινό." (Yes, as _Dum_ as a butt.)

Percy laughed. "Είναι μια dumbutt." (She's a _dumbutt._)

They both started cracking up. I rolled my eyes. Talk about immature. Leo, looked like he was about to fall out of his seat from laughing so hard. The rest of the class was staring at the 4 of us, like we were lunatics.

Mrs. Dum was staring at us with her lips pursed. No doubt that she had heard the word 'dumbutt' in the conversation. "Both of you may return to your seats. Thank you for that _lovely_ demonstration."

Percy snickered as he was sitting down. "Yeah, as lovely as a butt." Piper, Leo, and I started cracking up. Forget being dignified. This was WAY too funny. Mrs. Dum opened her mouth to say something, but just then the bell rang. Everyone ran out to get to their lockers. It was the end of the day! We could go home, or camp in our case. I looked around for Alyssa, but when I spotted her, she was already out the door.

* * *

I grabbed my backpack from my locker. I turned around to see Piper smiling at me.

I smiled. "Hey, Pipes." I leaned in to give her a soft, sweet, kiss.

"Hey, lovebirds. Break it up." I pulled apart from Piper and groaned.

"Leo. Can we ever get any privacy with you around?" I said exasperatedly and turned to face Leo. He was wearing his impish grin.

"Nope. We have to go. I have a fight to get to." He cracked his knuckles trying to look menacing, but it didn't work.

I groaned. How could I forget? "Leo, I don't think you should go." I was seriously worried. One glance at Piper confirmed that she was too.

Leo's eyes widened. "Back up from a challenge? Not a chance!"

Then he bowed. "Follow me to the dumpsters good sir, and good lady. For Leo is about to entertain you!"

Before we could protest, Leo bounded off.

I groaned and looked at Piper. "Should we follow him?" Piper scoffed. "No, we shouldn't follow him and let him get killed. Of course we should follow him! Come on!" And we raced off, to a fight.

* * *

**Again, I'm really sorry for not updating for so long. Just to clear things up, my story takes place after the war with Gaea. It went exactly like it did in BOO, (I loved that book!) so from now on, expect a few Boo spoilers.** **Leo does get blasted into the air and does disappear with Festus, but he comes back, WITHOUT Calypso. Here, the same thing will happen again, but not with Gaea. It's with one of her descendants. Leo will disappear with Festus again, ** **and this time, he'll land on Calypso's island.** **So, yeah. Sorry if that chapter is really bad. I rushed through it for you guys. Pleaz review! Bye and Happy Halloween!**


End file.
